


Here, take a candy apple

by SprinkleSkull



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Hunk, Shiro is a mechanic, candy apples, sad shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkleSkull/pseuds/SprinkleSkull
Summary: Ask from Snufflypuffly from Tumblr: oooo writing idea,,, hunk makes candy apples and a handsome stranger (take your pick) works at an autobody shop, and hunk, having gotten his car fixed recently, gives them a candy apple as a thank you gift?? romance can or can not follow





	Here, take a candy apple

“And…” Small sized candies were sprinkled on a glazed apple. “Perfect!” Hunk beamed with happiness.

Hunk had made been in a happy mood when he woke up early this morning. Since it was his day off, he decided to make various of desserts – one of them being candy apples. Looking at the time, he remembers that he needed to go to pick up his car from the autoshop. Ryan would come home in an hour from his last mission.

Hunk better hurry up then.

Taking out the cookies from the oven and turning it off, Hunk hurried to the bathroom and took a quick shower. It was a chilly day, so he decided to put on a dark hoodie. He took a last glance in the kitchen, checking if he had forgotten to turn off the oven. Hunk glanced at the candy apples, hesitating if he was going to take it with him or not.

Hunk wanted to give the man – Shiro he thinks the name was – who fixed his car as a thank you gift. Hunk may have overdone on making dessert today. “It wouldn’t hurt.” He murmured as he took out a bag to pack it in.

Finishing packing, he locked the door to his apartment and left the block. It only took ten minutes to walk to the autoshop. As he was walking, he couldn’t help but think of Ryan with a soft smile on his face.

They had meet four years ago and started to date just last year. Ryan and he was already starting to talk about moving in together. It would kind of be like living for himself, since Ryan was mostly on missions, but Hunk didn’t mind that at all. He hasn’t had any problem with having a long distant relationship. Their relationship worked better than he thought it would.

The sound of bell rang as Hunk entered the shop. The shop had a sign outside that stood _“Shirogane´s”._ The walls inside was painted dark grey and two orange couches was on the side of the left room, different paintings hang on the walls. Right in front of Hunk, it was a dark red desk with stationary items and a computer.

It didn’t take long before a tall, built pale man walked to the desk. The small smile the stranger had didn’t hide the tiredness from on his face. He had a rough pink scar across his nose and dark undercut. It only took one glance to for Hunk to decide the stranger man had east Asian heritage.

“Hello, you must be Hunk Garrett.” The stranger assumed. The nameplate on the dark shirt stood _“Shiro”._

“Yes, my friend was the one who dropped off the car for me.” Hunk didn’t have time to take it to the autoshop last week since he was too busy with his work.

Shiro nodded. “I had to shift the front wheels and fix the motors. Everything should be good now.” Shiro started to type on the computer. “How do you want to pay? I take card and cash. I can also send the bill home if you like.”

“Uhh… with card.”

The smiles Hunk was given by the man felt stiff and fake. Hunk knew that being nice these days was just part of the job and kindness wasn’t always genuine, but he couldn’t help but wanting to make the stranger he meet for five minutes ago smile – for real.

Finishing paying, Hunk was handed the key to his car.

“Thank you for fixing my car.” Hunk flashed a smile. His left arm felt heavier.

“It was no problem, Mr. Garrett. After all, it’s my job.” The smile Shiro gave this time was more genius and less stiff.

It was after all his job. What else was Shiro payed for?

Right now, Shiro wanted to finish dealing with his last client and close up the shop for the day. Today hasn’t been his day, or week to be accurate. His boyfriend – Adam – has decided to breakup with him. Though, Shiro saw it coming. The shop hasn’t gotten a lot of clients these days and Shiro was starting to worry if he was going to go bankrupt. His cat hasn’t been home in a week. This part was silly, but Shiro hasn’t been able to find his favourite shirt this morning and had to wear the one clean shirt that happened to be Adam’s.

Watching his client being all happy made Shiro feel a little jealous. He wanted to forget about Adam – about all the pain and trouble, and just go home – curl under his bed and watch a stupid movie while showing sweets in his mouth.

“I hope you aren’t allergic to apples…” Hunk putted a blue shaded bag on the desk. “I brought some candy apples as a thanks for fixing my car under so short notice.”

His client had showed the bag into his arms. Shiro blinked and took a quick glance in the bag, true to Hunk’s words, it was candy apples in the bag – and it looked delicious.

“I-Uh-Um..” Shiro tried to form words, but he was baffled. 

“Thank you again, Mr. Shiro!” Hunk said in a hurry, like he had places to go. “See you around!”

The sound of the bell rang once more and Shiro was left alone, but this time he had a bag full of candy apples.

Still surprised for the gift, Shiro took out an apple out of the bag and took a bite of it.

Shiro shouldn’t have felt any warmth or comfort while eating the apple, but he couldn’t help smiling as he ate it. The small act of kindness he was given made him feel like he was back home – where he grew up – with his mom drying of his tears and giving him sweets to make him stop crying.

It was a really shitty week, but the candy apples from his client made the week bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Got an ask from snufflypuffly and I totally fell love with it.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: the sunshine-hunk <3


End file.
